


Birthday Surprise

by Falcon_Falls



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone except the pairing is mentioned, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_Falls/pseuds/Falcon_Falls
Summary: It’s two weeks before Shawn’s birthday and everyone is acting strange. And he’s going to find out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don’t own Psych or any of the characters.  
> 2\. All mistakes are my own.  
> 3\. I have no clue what an inspection at a police station looks like.

            It was two weeks before Shawn Spencer’s thirty fifth birthday when he first noticed that something weird was going on. His colleagues at the precinct was acting shifty, like they had something to hide. When he came upon any conversations between his best friends Juliet O’Hara and Burton Guster they would abruptly ended it and just like the officers at the station look nervous.

However, what really tipped him off to the fact that something very weird and wrong was happening was the fact that his father, the unflappable Henry Spencer, and his boyfriend, the slightly crazed, gun toting head detective of the SBPD Carlton Lassiter, just kept doing random things like they were trying to distract him. Well now that he knew something was up, he would just have to figure it out.

*****

            Choosing the weakest link in their circle, he went relentlessly at him. As if there was one thing he knew about Gus it was that he was terrible at keeping a secret when under pressure. Unfortunately, what Shawn was unable to crack him as he seemed to be very invested in whatever it was they were keeping from him. Even following him revealed nothing of their secret.

            However, Shawn was a smart guy. A genius even. So, when he looked at the calendar and saw that his birthday was just a few days away he immediately came to the conclusion that whatever they were hiding from him had to do with his birthday. Smirking to himself, he decided that he let them surprise him. He would make the appropriate faces at them, all the while knowing that he had known all along.

*****

            Finally, the day arrived and Shawn despite himself finds that he is a little more than just excited. He never had one before. He could barely sleep. Although, he did end up drifting off in the wee hours of the morning.

            When he woke up after too few hours of sleep, he found that the other side of the bed was cold and empty. He shrugged it off though and began preparing for his day. His next stop was the kitchen. This too was empty and had a distinct lack of pancakes. In fact, the whole house was empty as he soon found out. His boyfriend had left home without giving him a goodbye kiss or even a note. Shawn could feel his good mood begin to slip.

            He did not let this keep him down though as all he could think about was the plan that they had in store for him later. The day however did not get any better for Shawn as his phone was very quiet. Not even a call from a telemarketer. At this moment he would not even be annoyed as he usually would be if one of them called.

            Not even chief Vick called saying that she had a case for him. So, he had no reason to go to the station. That never stopped him before though and it was not going to stop him now. However, before he even made it up the stairs he was intercepted by Buzz.

            Buzz had the same expression he always had on his face. The over excited puppy look. Buzz spoke at a quick pace about something cute that his wife did. When he was done talking Shawn once again attempted to get up the stairs. However, Buzz once again stopped him, he said, “You can’t go in there today Shawn. There’s some sort of inspection going on. That’s why I’m out here actually. To direct people to where they can meet with the detectives, as they can’t you know doing it where they usually doing it.”

            Thinking that the detectives was really decorating the place for his party, Shawn nodded his understanding making it seem like he was going to leave when he turned around and dashed up the stairs and into the station. Fortunately, he was a bit faster than Buzz, so he made it into the detectives’ area before Buzz caught up to him. What stopped him, though, was the fact that all the evidence that he collected in the few seconds that he was there pointed to and inspection was really taking place.

            Turning around, he left the station feeling a little better as he now knew the reason why no one was calling him. He did not go home though as they would be unable to set up after they were finished at the station.

*****

            He returned home shortly after eight. Giving them what he hoped was enough time to set up and be waiting. The house was dark as was customary with a surprise party. However, as he turned on the lights no one jumped out yelling ‘SURPRISE’ at him. He was so bummed that he was wrong.

            He waited half an hour before calling the station. He found out that the inspection was completed hours ago and that the detectives was free to leave as they wish when their shift was up. So that left the question, ‘Where was everyone?’.

            He waited a while longer before deciding to go to bed and watch some television and attempt to sleep and just forget the day. As not even Henry called.

            He was on the sound asleep when he heard someone call out to him, “Shawn! Wake up!” He sleepily blinked his eyes open seeing Carlton’s face above him he grinned before attempting to go back to sleep. Carlton would not let him though pulling him up gently.

            He had to be very sleepy though as he did not remember getting dressed or going to the car. He had to have done these things though was he was currently in the car with Carlton in the parking lot of one of his favorite Italian restaurants. Confused he was led into the building that seemed closed for the night and was seated at one of the tables in the center of the room.

            During the course of the meal the conversation was kept light. However, when the last of their desert was finished the mood seemed to change slightly. Even the light jazz in the background seemed to get heavier.

            “Shawn,” Carlton began, “The past several months had to be the best few months of my life. And as you know I’m not a man of many words. Uses grunts and growls to get my message across more than is strictly necessary. However, you came into my life just when I was at my lowest. Everything was dull and gray and there you was like a ray of sunshine that I just wanted to shoot just for being so damn bright and refusing to leave me alone. I’m glad you didn’t leave though. I’m glad that you stayed to make me realize that all those failed relationships in the past as necessary in order to find the best person for me.”

            With that he rounded the table and got down on one knee in front of Shawn, pulling out a pineapple yellow box from his pocket. Opening it he concluded, “And that best person for me is you. So, Shawn Spencer, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

            Shawn had sat through the entire thing silently listening to what Carlton was saying. At some point though his emotions had gotten the better of him. He was not even a little bit ashamed when his voice cracked when he exclaimed, “Yes!” All the while nodding vigorously.

            After the ring was settled only his finger, he threw himself at the detective for one of the sloppiest but most fireworks behind the eyes inducing kisses of his life. After several minutes of this they pulled back for each other grinning like each other.

            “Even though everyone else seemed to forget it was my birthday today it has to be the best one I’ve ever had,” Shawn said riding the waves of happiness.

            Laughing a bit, Carlton said, “Trust me, no one forgot.” At his statement Shawn jerked his head up looking to have about a million questions. Before he could open his mouth to ask one, Carlton pushed forward and kissed him again. Neither seemed to notice or care that they were still on the floor of the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are very late to the party. Like they probably arrived at Henry's around 11 o' clock. Which really isn't cool. But we'll have to forgive them.

            Neither man was sure how long they spent tangled up in each other on the floor of the restaurant when they finally came up for air nor did they care. All that mattered in that moment was the other person and just being there with them. Slowly, almost as if not to break the delicate moment between them, the untangled themselves from each other as they stood up. After straightening up their wrinkled clothes they gripped each other’s hands, not wanting to be far away from the other for too long, as they left the restaurant. For once Shawn did not mind missing dessert.

            Once they were back in the car however Shawn decided that he had to know what Carlton meant, so he asked, “What did you mean by they didn’t forget? No one called me today.”

             “I know,” was all he got from his companion.

             “Well, why didn’t they? Was that all part of your plan? To make it special or something? Because let me tell you right –“

             “Shawn, shut up!” Carlton cut in, “I didn’t make them do anything, not like a could even if I tried.” Just then they pulled up to Henry’s house that wasn’t very far away from the restaurant.

            Seeing where they were Shawn asked, “What are we doing here?”

             “Look I know this may be that last place you want to be tonight, but I told Henry about my plans tonight and he insisted that we come over here tonight. I don’t know for what and quite frankly really don’t want to know what he wants. What I do know however is that Henry can be very terrifying when his orders aren’t followed. And as his future son in law I don’t want him anymore pissed at me than he usually is, so it’s best if we just get in there.” With that he jumped out of the car and made his way over to Shawn’s side to open the door for him.

            As they made their way toward the front door Shawn kept throwing glances at the head detective that had his no-nonsense face on. Knowing that he would get nothing out of the man next to him – if he knew anything that is – he did not even bother. He’d find out soon enough anyways he could wait. Not really. He ended up bouncing on his toe as he waited for Henry to open the door after knocking.

            It took Henry sixty agonizingly long seconds to jerk the door open. Henry looked even more stony faced – like that was possible – yet he looked it. The former detective and the head detective stood there staring at each other in an obvious test of wills.

            Sighing, Shawn figured that it was just going to be one of those things that he neither understood nor wanted to understand. Both men seemed locked in their contest did not seem to notice that they were still on the porch. Glancing at them to see if here was any sign of either would relent any time soon and getting none had Shawn sighing dramatically before squeezing through the space between Henry and the door frame. ‘ _If they wanted to stay outside the whole night, then let them_ ,’ he thought. He really had no idea why Carlton would bring them here tonight of all nights even if Henry had asked. Surely the man could have said that they had lot track of time or something. After all there was definitely more interesting things to be doing at this very moment. But he was here, and Henry and his fiancée was battling out whatever it was that they were fighting over now. What he did know was that he wanted no part of it. With that thought he turned the corner to the living room.

            The shouts of ‘SURPRISE’ had him jerking out of his thoughts hard. The sight of all his friends and coworkers all piled in Henry’s living room was indeed a surprise.

            “OMG!!!!!” he exclaimed, “I thought you all had forgotten about me. I should have known better though as who could forget about me. I am awesome after all.”

Just then a thought hit him, Carlton had to know about this. Spinning around to face Carlton who had just walked in smiling slightly with Henry, he yelled, “You! You knew about this and you didn’t tell me. How could you help them trick me like this?!”

            Walking toward Shawn Carlton said lowly, “This was all their plan. They thought it would have been nice to actually surprise you. Which was not easy by the way. We’re cops not event planners and then there was that inspection was just seemed to pop up. Anyways, when they told me of their plan I saw a way to definitely surprise you as I knew all your focus would have gone into figuring them out as they are very obvious when they are up to something and would have put less thought into my weird behavior thinking it was all part of one problem. By the way only Henry know about our relationship change. I say we don’t tell them for a bit see if they figure it out.”

            “So, was there even an inspection today or was that all just a big fat lie too?”

            “We do have one every few years to ensure everything is up to code but ours isn’t due for another year or so. So yeah, it was. We had to keep you out of the station today. One look at any of them and the jig as you would call it would be up. Also, we were setting up your gift.”

            “Gift? What gift?”

            “We all thought it was time that you get your own desk at the station. After all, you are one of our best detectives. Just don’t let that get to that big head of yours. Also, if I see anything that looks like it don’t belong in a professional work environment it **will** go in the bin, understand,” he did not need an answer to know that the gift was well received so he carried on, “Happy birthday Shawn.” With that he pressed a light kiss to Shawn’s lips before releasing him to go mingle with his – no their friends.

Needless to say, neither man was very far away from the other for the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone notices the ring and their hovering almost immediately. They are the king of not being as subtle as they think they are after all.


End file.
